


Jeg har nok kjærlighet for deg og meg

by michellejackson



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, TW for rasism in the first chapter, fatou is just chillin, ismail has zero brain cells, kieu my also has zero brain cells in the presence of fatou, kieu my is having a bad day, maikes here yall, the zoo heist happens here too bitches, title is from on the low by musti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellejackson/pseuds/michellejackson
Summary: AU where Kieu My and Fatou haven't met yet, but Ismail still steals a tortoise.or the one where Kieu My is having a shitty day, but a certain aquarium store worker brightens it.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 110





	1. coffee and heists

This was, without a doubt the worst day of Kieu My’s life. Looking down at her now coffee stained clothes, she let out an exasperated sigh. Why does this kind of shit always happen to her?

“Oops” the older man in front of her says, not seeming sorry at all. It’s okay. It’s just coffee. It could’ve been worse. Worse already happened. She plasters on a smile, not wanting to give the old goon any satisfaction in seeing her discomfort. She knew his type, telling him off would just give him more ammunition, especially here. 

“It’s fine.” 

And with that she turned away from him. At the moment she was just thankful that the coffee wasn’t smoldering hot. She wasn’t even surprised by the words muttered under his breath as she walked away. 

_“Should’ve stayed in China with your virus”_

She stopped in her tracks, looking over her shoulder at him as she said, “I’m the one wearing a mask. Where’s yours?”. There was no point in telling him that she wasn’t Chinese, he wouldn’t care, and she had no desire to deal with another racist today. 

She quickly found some napkins by the coffee station and made her way back towards her family. Her mother gasped when she took in her exterior, but before she could say anything Kieu My quickly explained to her that she’d accidentally spilled coffee all over herself, for there was no reason to put her mother under even more stress. 

They were at the police station at 9 in the morning. A few hours ago, the store her parents owned was robbed and mostly destroyed. All the windows had been shattered and the groceries were destroyed. To top it all off, the words “WE DON’T WANT YOU HERE” were sprayed on the inside of the store. She feels like she should be more shocked, but the recent spike in racism towards Asians the last year has left her numb, she was just so tired. 

“I’m fine mom, really.” She tried to assure her, but her mom wouldn’t have any of it. She banished her to the mall a couple of blocks away, to get herself cleaned up was the excuse she used, but Kieu My knew that wasn’t the real reason. Her mom wanted her away from the station, to try to shield her from the reality of the situation-

_“You look horrible, you can’t let people see you in this state, go and clean up”_

-even though she wouldn’t say it out loud. 

So Kieu My left the station at her mother’s command. The walk to the mall only took about five minutes, and before she knew it, she had fully dried her shirt at the public bathroom and was on her way out. Halfway out of the mall was when she stopped short. 

She looked into some shop, animal shop of some kind, but that wasn’t what peaked her interest. There was a girl behind the register, maybe the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen. She looked to be around Kieu My’s age, and she glowed. Her smile was so radiant and Kieu My felt weak in the knees. There was someone else working in the store, but Kieu My didn’t pay much attention to them, she was too distracted by the black girl with hair braided into a high, golden ponytail. She could see her eyes crinkle as she laughed, and god, from that moment on she knew she was a goner. 

It took a couple minutes for Kieu My to stop staring. Feeling like a creep, she set foot back to the police station. 

She’d come back, she had to. 

-

A few days went by, and Kieu My still didn’t have a good enough excuse to visit the pet shop girl. What did she expect? For an animal to just appear at her house in need of help? She didn’t have any pets, nor did any of her friends, and it wasn’t like she could just go to the store and-

Her phone rings, Ismail is facetiming her. Reluctantly she answers the phone, “Hey, Isma-” they cut her off, “Kieu My we have a problem.” They’re walking outside, panting a little. 

“Uhm, what kind of problem?” 

“I’m on my way to yours right now, do you have any food? What do turtles eat?”

-

It seemed that Ismail had stolen a turtle. They’d stolen a fuckings turtle. “Ismail, what the fuck” she said as she opens the door. They let themselves in and helped themselves to her kitchen. She was the only one home, which is lucky for her, because Ismail just put the animal on her kitchen table and her mom would kill her if she knew. 

Long story short, Ismail had dared their friend Constantin to steal the turtle from the local zoo, not thinking he’d actually do it, and now they were stuck with a stolen turtle. 

“Why can’t you just let Constantin handle it? He’s the one that stole it.” Ismail looked down at the animal, lightly caressing its back. Sighing they said, “you know how he is.” And she did. It was stupid of her to even ask, of course Constantin wouldn’t take care of the animal, he wouldn’t even take care of himself. 

Ismail looked at her now, smiling, “I fed her some cookies, but I don’t think she liked it very much, I don’t know what they eat.” They shrugged and Kieu My facepalmed. Oh god. “You fed it cookies?” it was a light shout, but Ismail didn’t take it personally. “How am I supposed to know what they eat, food is food, right?”. Kieu My don’t have much knowledge about animals in general, but she don’t think any of them would enjoy store bought cookies. 

She groaned, she knew Ismail had come here for her help, but she didn’t know what she could possibly do to- wait. 

This was perfect. 

She carefully picked the turtle up and placed it back in the paper box Ismail and brought it in. She smiled up at her friend, “you know what, this might be the best bad situation I’ve ever been in” she picked up the box and moved towards the door, gesturing for Ismail to follow her. 

“Wait where are we going?”

Kieu My didn’t even try to hide the excitement from her voice, “well, to the mall of course”.


	2. aquariums and guinea pigs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieu My skips towards her love

“Dude, are you skipping right now? Like actually skipping?” Kieu My stopped walking and looked behind her where Ismail now was holding the boxed turtle. She smiled, of course not, she said, don’t be stupid. But she said it all with a smile. 

“Why are you so happy right now? What’s happening?” they jogged a little to keep up with her, so she slowed down. They were in the mall now; she really hoped the girl was working today. 

“I’m just happy to help you out, can’t I find joy in the little things, Ismail?” Ismail saw right thought that, “you barely find joy in the big things, Kieu My.” But they let it go. Taking this small win in seeing her happy. 

When they stood outside the shop Ismail didn’t hesitate to go right in, but Kieu My stopped walking for a minute and looked to see if the girl was there, she was. Despite the excitement she’d felt earlier, now she was suddenly filled with nerves, and she didn’t start walking again before Ismail turned around and gave her a “the fuck you standing there for” look. They walked up to the register together.

The girl was alone today, there was no other people on the shop, and Kieu My was glad. The less people to witness Ismail’s stupidity, the better. 

Pet shop girl looked up as they approached and their eyes locked, god, she was just was gorgeous as she remembered. Her mouth opened as she talked, but Kieu My didn’t pay attention, her eyes taking all of her in. She looked even better up close. She was wearing a green jacket, the shops uniform, she guessed, with a light purple sweater underneath it, and GOD the color looks so good on her.  
Around her neck was a puka shell choker, and even though at most times puka shells reminded her of white people going south for the summer and coming back with aggressive tans and cornrows, she gained a new appreciation for them, seeing them on her. 

Caught in her head, she didn’t pop back out again before she heard her name. “Wait what, sorry,” Kieu My looked from Ismail to the girl behind the desk, “what were you saying, sorry…” Ismail looked at her with a knowing smile, “you’re Kieu My.” She looked back at the girl she’d spent time admiring, 

“yes. Yes, I’m Kieu My”. 

She cringed. What the fuck. “Sorry, uhm, hi…” was it too late to be unborn? This was not going as smoothly as she’d hoped. She looked at the girl again and this time searching for a nametag, but she didn’t find any. Would it be weird to ask for her name?

“Hi, Kieu My.” She said, dipping her head in her direction. Kieu My focused on her voice this time, it was light, calm, and so so so pretty. If she could, Kieu My would wrap herself up in it. Even her voice was perfect, how typical. She blushed; this was not the way she thought she would introduce herself. Ismail, her hero at the moment, put her out of her misery and again took the center of attention. 

“So, funny story, yesterday my friend and I, not Kieu My, another one, he’s kind of a dick, honestly-”

As Ismail was talking, Kieu My took a moment to look around the store, it was dark and there were big aquariums along the walls. There were loads of aquarium stuff here, a lot of food and props for fishes mostly. The weird thing was, she hadn’t actually seen a single dog collar since walking into the store, which one would think would be an essential for dogs. Since this was a pet store and there’s approximately five million dogs in this country ~~(she did not look that up in some poor attempt to impress the other girl, nope)~~ so it would just be logical to at least- oh. Kieu My tried her hardest not to facepalm. She has never in her life felt more stupid than right now, in this exact moment. 

It seemed that in the midst of admiring the beauty of the cashier, Kieu My had failed to notice the simple fact that this was not a pet store, but an aquarium store. For fishes. And they’re here with a turtle. A turtle. God.

She cuts off Ismail in the middle of their rambling, “oh god, this is an aquarium store. I’m so sorry to bother you, I thought this was a pet store!” she looked from Ismail to the girl who seemed relieved to not having to listen to Ismail’s story any longer. 

Ismail kept talking though. “Does that even matter?”, Kieu My looked at them, dumbfounded. The other girl laughed though, “if you need anything, I could try my best to help you” she said. 

“Oh yeah,” Ismail put the box on the counter, “how does one care for a turtle?”

At this, the eyes of the worker widen, “you’re keeping a turtle in a paper box?” her hands quickly go to take the top off the box, and her stiffen exterior quickly dissolves when she sees the animal. “This is a tortoise” she says, looking at Ismail as if they’re the stupidest person to ever exist. Oh, of course it is, she should’ve known that. What’s going on with her?

Her first reaction was to apologize again, but before she could do that the girls gaze switched to her. “If you thought it was a turtle, why isn’t there any water here? And also, you can’t transport it like that.” Ismail picked up the tortoise with both hands, and the girl spoke up again “why are you holding her like a burger?” at this Kieu My laughed, easing the tension a little. 

“They’ve been carrying it like that all day” Kieu My says, smiling at her. She wanted to ask for her name, should she? Mentally preparing herself for it she decided that yes, yes she should. So, she did. 

“uhm, wha-” or at least she tried to.

Ismail, who she again had to remind herself was her friend, cut her off, “yes, I just need to know how to take care of her for now, I don’t really know what to do with it to be honest, you can’t keep it in an aquarium here right?” they both look at the girl as she answers with a stern no and a look that honestly says it all. 

“Right, so we’ve been feeding her cookies-”

“You’ve been feeding her cookies?” the girl looks at them in utter disbelief. Oh, how bad Kieu My wanted to throw her friend under the bus right about now. She wouldn’t, but GOD she wanted to. She instead stares daggers into them. Hoping at least one would pierce through the skin, just a little.

“You know what? I can take her in the meantime, I know enough to take care of her properly, you can come back when you find her another place to stay or decide to take her back to the zoo.” She said this as if it was final, as if she wouldn’t dare let Ismail try to feed her cookies again, and honestly? That was very hot of her.  
Even though it would make things a hundred times easier for Kieu My if she let the girl take the tortoise, she knew she couldn’t just dump Ismail’s problems on her. 

Since Ismail told her about what they’d done and the results of it, she had prepared herself for the possibility that she would be the one to take care of the tortoise. She knew that Ismail wouldn’t  
1\. know the first thing about taking care of it (case in point, they fed it cookies) or  
2\. be able to keep it at their house 

“Oh, we really couldn’t ask that of you. Ismail is hopeless, but I would take her. I just need to know more about tortoises, like what they need and stuff, what does it eat, how should it live? Do I need to take it on walks?” that last part was meant to be funny, and Kieu My mentally gave herself a pat on the back when the other girl smiled at her. She wouldn’t really need to take it on walks, right?

“Kieu My, I can’t ask you to-” Ismail started.

“Shut up, Ismail.” Kieu My finished.

“Yeah, I really can’t take her home to my mother…” Kieu My already knew this the second Ismail walked through her door with the animal. 

“You should’ve thought about that before you stole it.” The clerk pointedly said to Ismail. Ismail just raised their hand and waved her off. Kieu My knew she was way out of her depth, but she’d learn everything she needed to know to take care of this tortoise in the meantime. 

“Does she have a name?” The worker took the tortoise from Ismail and smiled at it. “She looks like a Maike to me”.

“Maike it is then.” Kieu My said, looking at her cozying up to Maike. She looked so soft with Maike in her hands, she held her up to her face and made a face. She was so beautiful, Kieu My couldn’t help but melt a little. 

Putting her back into her box, she looked up at Kieu My and opened her mouth again, “I really can take her; I do have access to a lot of equipment, not here though, obviously, but I already have a grid cage because I used to have guinea pig, and Maike should be fine living in it for now.” She rambled, low and fast, and she wouldn’t look away from the tortoise. Kieu My smiled, did she really want to take care of the tortoise? 

“Of course, if you really want to take care of her, I’ll give you my number and you could just message me anytime you have a question-” Kieu My was basically grinning now, and from the corner of her eye she could see Ismail smirking. She was willing to give her her number! Of course, it would just be to exchange information about the tortoise, but it would work for now. We were finally getting somewhere. 

Kieu My quickly cuts her off, “or, you could keep the tortoise if you really wanted to take care of her, and still give me your number, you know, for updates and stuff…”

Keeping her eyes on the girl for a reaction, she could see her slowly beginning to smile, like she couldn’t keep it in, she looked up at Kieu My. Her stomach fluttered. 

“’And stuff’, huh? Like if your friend decides to steal another poor reptile?” Ismail gasped at this and opened their mouth, Kieu My kicked them in the leg. They kept it shut for once. 

“or if I potentially wanted to know your name” they both smile at each other, Ismail and Maike forgotten.

“Well, if you wanted to know my name, all you had to do was ask, you really didn’t have to steal a tortoise.” 

“are you going to have me beg for it?”

“if that’s a possibility…” they both laugh, Kieu My blushes. The other girl offers her hand, 

“my names Fatou.”

Kieu My took the hand and repeated her name once, smiling, “nice to meet you, Fatou”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this while watching criminal minds, someone say multitasking queen (no I do not recall the last 3 episodes I watched but that's besides the point)
> 
> Thanks y'all for reading<3

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to split this story into two (possibly three) parts, the other(s) will hopefully be up soon!:) also the other chapters will be way longer lmao
> 
> Thank you for reading<3


End file.
